Baby It's Cold Outside
by Min0rDetails
Summary: Scorose Prompt: Scorpius and Rose get trapped somewhere where they need to get along to say warm.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Rose was cold, wet, tired, and seriously pissed off. The reason for her current state and her anger was walking in front of her on a supposed "shortcut" back to the castle from Hogsmeade. Shortcut her ass.<p>

He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but by this point it was obvious that he was still pretending he did. In other words, they were lost.

The sun was setting, it was the middle of winter, and she was lost in the Forbidden Forrest with the bane of her existence, Scorpius Fucking Malfoy.

"MALFOY! Just admit you have no idea where we're going and that we're lost," Rose finally said through her numbness and anger.

"Shut up Weasley. You made me lose my concentration," Scorpius replied with an exaggerated eye-roll and a sneer.

"No I will NOT shut up! Your supposed shortcut just got us lost in the Forbidden Forrest the night before we leave for Christmas Holidays! I should have known you were lying," Rose said mutinously.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to freeze to death in the blizzard currently encircling the castle and for looking for shelter for BOTH of us in the trees," Scorpius retorted back somewhat haughtily.

"Yes, so instead of dying out there, we're going to die in here," Rose said as she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Stop being dramatic Weasley and help me find the path again," Scorpius muttered as he wandered off to see if anything was recognizable.

"AH-HA! The wondrous and perfect Scorpius Malfoy has finally admitted to making a mistake. It's about bloody time!" Rose said as she began searching the area as well.

"Never said I was prefect Weasley. You and everyone else just naturally assumed I was. There's a difference," Scorpius said from somewhere to her left from between the trees.

"Whatever Malfoy. At least we both admit that you're not as great as everyone thinks you are. I think this is the first time we've ever agreed on anything," Rose said as she turned to smirk in his direction.

"I'm flattered that out of all of the things we disagree on that you pick this one to be in agreement with. You know how to flatter the boys Weasley. No wonder you're always single," Scorpius said with a scowl.

"Shut up Malfoy! The only reason I don't have a boyfriend is because I don't want one! A woman can be perfectly happy on her own," Rose retorted fiercely with the typical Weasley flush on her face.

"Then why do you never look happy? Why do you always glare at whatever girlfriend I happen to have, and then why do you always get sad whenever Albus decides to spend some time with his girlfriend?" Scorpius asked with a triumphant smile in Rose's direction.

"I glare at your girlfriends because they are all brainless twats, and because despite despising you with my very being, even I know that you can do better and deserve more than what they can give. As for Albus, he's my best friend. I just feel left out when he's with his girlfriend. I like Sarah, but at the same time when Albus is gone, I tend to be alone," Rose said while shuddering violently from the cold.

Scorpius, whose face had softened once Rose had indirectly complimented him, decided to be the gentleman for once and offer her his jacket. "Take this Weasley, or you'll freeze to death," Scorpius said.

"No way Malfoy. Then you'd die and I'd be blamed for your death. No dice. We just need to keep looking for the path," Rose said as she tottered off in a different direction. She didn't get far before she was yanked back by the hood of her jacket.

"Weasley, we're not going to find the path before night fall, and even if we did the blizzard is still going strong. It would make more sense to just camp here for the night. We have our wands, we're Head Boy and Girl, and we're good at magic. We can transfigure some things into a tent and then put up warming spells and protection charms," Scorpius said as he began searching for a good size rock to transfigure.

"Fine," Rose conceded as she began casting the protection spells around their little clearing.

* * *

><p>It wasn't roomy or particularly comfortable, but it would have to do. At least it would only be for one night, Rose thought before lying down next to Scorpius in the small tent he'd transfigured.<p>

"Goodnight Weasley," Scorpius said.

"Night Malfoy," Rose said before sleep overtook her.

Rose woke up from the best sleep of her life to find that sometime during the night she had rolled on top of Scorpius, and that he had managed to wrap his arms around her in a vice like grip that he didn't appear to want to relinquish anytime soon.

Shit this was awkward.

And apparently Scorpius thought the same when he woke up moments later and shoved Rose off of him into her cold spot beside him.

After hurrying out of the tent and to opposite sides of the clearing to cool off, Rose thought she would finally be able to face Malfoy.

"So, we tell this to no one, understand?" Rose asked in what she hoped was a nonchalant and conversational tone despite the alarming increase in her heartbeat and her give-away flushed cheeks.

"Agree. This never happened," Scorpius said through his own flush.

"So it looks like the blizzard has let up. We should probably get back," Rose said as she looked towards the sky.

"Agreed. We'll just tell them we got lost," Scorpius said as they began walking in the direction of the castle whose roof was now visible.

"Correction. We tell them that YOU got us lost," Rose teased.

"Shut up Weasley," was the only response she got.


End file.
